Sugar, Spice, and Everything...Zim?
by Invader Kax
Summary: An annoyingly stupid and silly PpG/Zim fic. I'm too evil to put it in the Crossover section. So sue me.
1. The Setting, If you think that's what it...

BEWARE! I wrote this a while ago, before the new Zim episodes. Anything that was unclarified at that time is unclarified in this story (I dunno if there's anything LIKE that, I haven't read through this story for a while. Boooo.)

Anyway, this is the result of a sugar rush, a peppy talk with my boyfriend followed up by a call from my best friend, not to mention a couple too many doritos and the very rare occasion of me being on the comp after 7pm. Any missconception of the PpG is solely from my own ignorance; I don't watch it that much. Please feel free to yell at me for being off character. I'm an idiot. 

Disclaimerness: I don't own any of the characters in this story, no matter how much I wish I did. They are property of whoever owns them (Not me ;_; ) and I do not claim them to be mine. This "story" is meant for pure entertainment and whatever else I should've said here, pretend I did. I'm an idiot. ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Prologue Thingy~

PpG Announcer guy: Ah, the city of Townsvi---hold it, this isn't Townsville! *nervous laugh* Ehe, ok girls, you got me. You can...take the set away now. ... ...Girls?

Zim's voice: MUAUAHAHAHA!! Stupid announcer fool!

PpGA: ...Who are you?!

Zim's voice: I am ZIM!! Now, stop asking questions and read from THIS SCRIPT

*Paper appears out of nowhere in front of the PPGA.*

PpGA: *looks at papers* This isn't a PowerPuff Girls scri--

Zim's voice: THAT'S THE POINT, YOU FOOL! Just read. Before I destroy you.

PpGA: Ok, ok...fine...

~End Prologue Thingy~

Bubbles: *yawn* When's the show going to start? I want to be cute for everyone! ^-aliP> 

Buttercup: Yeah, where's that guy with the voice?

Bubbles: *yawns again* Maybe he's sick.

Blossom: He's never let us down this bad before, has he?

Buttercup: I don't care. We need to start the show!!

Blossom: Buttercup, calm down, he'll be here eventually.

Buttercup: What if it's not until next week and we miss our new episode?

Bubbles: *looking at script* Uhm, Blossom?

Blossom: Yes Bubbles?

Bubbles: *shows script to Blossom and Buttercup* It's blaaank! ;_;

Blossom & Buttercup: O_O BLANK?!

Bubbles: Blank. v_v

Blossom: Oh dear! Girls, you know what this means?

Buttercup & Bubbles: No.

Blossom: We have to find out who took our announcer!

Buttercup: Yeah!

Bubbles: And our script! ;_;

~~Meanwhile, in Zim's house...~~

Zim: *on couch, eating Irken snack food and watching PpG whining on the tube* HAHA! Stupid puff-heads! Don't they realize that I, Zim, took their precious announcer!? Once I make sure the Powerpuff Girls are destroyed, it will only be a couple more shows before I RULE THE TV INDUSTRY!

Gir: I HAVE A POPSICLE!!!

Zim: *looks at Gir* SILENCE you fool! I'm trying to watch those stupid ---*turns head back* Hey! The screen went blank! WHAT IS THIS?! *gets up and puts hands on screen* WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE?! WHERE ARE THEY?!

Gir: *drools* Look! A rainbow! *points at window*

Zim: *snaps head around* GIR! Stop it with your petty games! I'm trying to fix the---

*Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup appear above the couch*

Zim: *Jaw drops* I thought---How did you---

Blossom: We just looked through the screen and saw you talking about us!

Bubbles: So now we're going to beat you up for taking out announcer! *looks at Gir* Oooo! Doggy! ^.^

Zim: *starts laughing and slowly gets more frantically loud* *gasp* FOOLS! Why do you suspect that I would take your announcer?

Buttercup: Because...Oh who cares, the writer was too lazy to come up with a good way for us to figure it out.

Gir: *playing "Shoots and Latters" with Bubbles* I'm losing! Yaaaay!

Zim: GIR! Shut up and get over here!

Gir: ...No. 

Bubbles: We're having too much fun! ^.^

Blossom: Bubbles! You're playing with a robot!

Bubbles: ...Gir's a robot? WAAAAA!!!

Gir: Yup! ^.^

Bubbles: I'M SO HURT!! *runs away crying*

Zim: Er...anyway.

Blossom: Why don't we forget all the talk and just get down to destroying you?

Zim: I will destroy YOU FIRST! *jumps over the sofa and runs into the kitchen*

Buttercup: Where's he going? 

Blossom: Let's follow him! Bubbles?

Bubbles: *crying next to the door* I thought you were a real doggy, Gir...

Blossom: Forget it, Bubbles! We have to get our annoucer back!

Bubbles: ...Oh...Ok.

Buttercup: Let's go!

~~At Dib's House~~

Prof. Membrane: *watching TV* Hey! I think the TV's broken! My show just turned off!

Gaz: *walks in the room with a piece of pizza* ...Dad, were you watching the...Powerpuff Girls?

Prof. Membrane: Yes! And they turned it off!

Gaz: Uhm...I won't ask.

Prof. Membrane: *bangs on TV* This is TERRIBLE!

Gaz: Whatever you say, Dad.

Dib: *peeks out from behind a corner* Thinking: _Hmm...That was a strange episode beginning...Why do I have a feeling Zim is behind this?_ Hey Dad, what happened?

Prof. Membrane: They turned off the Powerpuff Girls!

Dib: *raises eyebrows* Really?

Prof. Membrane: Son, this is an outrage--Why would they turn off my FAVORITE cartoon right when we were about to find out who took the announcer?

Dib: I don't know, Dad. I just don't know. *walks out* Thinking: _Zim must've done this. He knows the PpG are the most popular little girls on TV...He probably wants all the fame to himself. _HE MUST'VE STOLEN THE ANNOUNCER!!

Gaz: Dib, shut up.

Prof. Membrane: WHO?

Dib: I have to go somewhere. Dad, Gaz, I'll be back later.

~~Back At Zim's House~~

Blossom: So tell us already! Where's our announcer?

Zim: *Tied to a chair* I can't tell you. FOOLS! You think I would?!

Bubbles: Well, maybe if we bothered you enough...*tickles Zim* Teehee ^.^

Zim: O_O ARRRG!!! It burns! IT BUUURNNS!!

Blossom: So tell us! Where is he?

Zim: I CAN'T TELL YO--

PpGA: *muffled* Girls! I'm in here!

Buttercup: The...microwave?

Blossom: He's in the MICROWAVE?

Zim: Err...*struggles* NO! HE'S NOT!

PpGA: No, I'm not, girls! I'm in the closet!

Bubbles: To the closet!

Blossom: *opens closet door* There's nothing in here...

Zim: OF COURSE NOT! *struggles* Gir! Get over here!

Gir: *drops from a hole in the ceiling* Yes, my master!

Zim: I want you to untie me. NOW!

Gir: *walks up to Zim's chair* Oooo...

Zim: Just untie me!

Gir: *messes with the strings* There!

Zim: *struggles* ...YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE!

Gir: ^_^ Oops! *runs to the door and opens it* OH! Hi Dib!

*Dib's at the door, holding some gun thing*

Zim: AHH! I'm surrounded.

Dib: Where are you hiding the Powerpuff Girls?!

Zim: They're in the closet *Struggle*

Dib: *looks at the closet* There's nothing here.

Zim: ...They were there a minute ago...

Dib: Sure they were. *walks into closet* *looks down* Hey! A hole! They must've fallen down here...

Zim: *looks at tv* Er, uh, what's your name? Oh yeah. DIB! Get over here and look at this.

Dib: *slits eyes* Why should I lis---O_O

*tv shows PpG at a little table*

*On tv*

Bubbles: But the only way to destroy Zim would be to blow the whole town up! That's bad! ;_;

Blossom: It's the only way we'll be able to get rid of him, Bubbles. We have to do it.

Bubbles: Aww...

*Off tv, in Zim's house*

Dib: O_O They're gonna destroy ALL of us?

Zim: They'll never take me!

Dib: I really don't want to say this but--

Zim: YOU LOVE ME?! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!! 

Dib: ...No, I DON'T love you. What, you think we're in a yaoi fic?

Zim: We're stuck inside a 13 year old girl's mind, so I was just being prepared...

Dib: ...Whatever. As I was saying, I don't want to say this but I think we have to work together to get rid of the PpG.

Zim: ...So you don't love me?

Dib: NO!

Zim: ...

Dib: ...

Zim: ...GOOD!

Dib: *Wipes sweat away* Geez, I was scared there for a minute.

Zim: You think I would voluntarily turn this into a yaoi fic?

Dib: Maybe. I don't know about the mating habits of Irkens

Zim: No, you don't. So what's your plan, human?

Dib: *unties Zim* Well, I think...we have to find them first.

Zim: *jumps up* Yeah. Where would they be?

Dib: I don't know...

Zim: I swear I saw a brain when I invaded your body...

Dib: *growl*

Zim: I was just stating a fact. -_-

Dib: ...whatever. Just shut up.

*5 minutes later...*

Dib: OH! I bet they're in some kind of destruction thingy high above the city!

*In some kind of destruction thingy high above the city*

Bubbles: I love being in some kind of destruction thingy high above the city!

Buttercup: Boy, was THAT redundant!

PpGA: So girls, what are we doing here?

Blossom: We're going to blow up this city to protect the world from Zim!

PpGA: The guy with the laugh?

Blossom: Yes. The guy with the laugh.

Buttercup: *Aims a laser* This is sooo much easier then taking Zim out personally.

Blossom: Plus, it cuts out the pollution this city gives!

Bubbles: Do we have to blow up the whole city?

Buttercup: *aiming* It's for the good of the planet.

Bubbles: Well...If we have to. *jumps next to Buttercup*

PpGA: Well girls, I hope your plan works! Wait! What's that?

*Dib and Zim are riding The Pig towards the destruction thingy*

Dib & Zim: AHAHAHAHAHHA!!

Bubbles: Oh no!

~~Dun dun DUN! What will become of the city? Will Gir and Bubbles ever finish their game of Shoots and Latters? Will Zim and Dib get in another almost yaoi scene?! Find out...SOME OTHER DAY! Not now. I'm busy.


	2. Some more stuff. Meh.

WELCOME BACK to the EPIC story of...Eh, whatever this story is. *puts on reading glasses* OH YES. Sugar, Spice, and everything...Zim?  
That's the name of the story. Moo! In this chapter, we'll discover WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!! No waaaay.  
  
ANYWAY, in case you're an idiot, (Like me ^_^) I'll remind you: Zim and Dib are spotted in "the pig", flying towards the destruction thingy.   
Why? Well heck, isn't that why I'm writing this chapter?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bubbles: Oh no!  
  
Blossom: What are they DOING in that PIG?  
  
Buttercup: They're coming right for us...DUCK!!  
  
Pig: Oink oink.  
  
Dib: *doesn't know the controls* Zim...We're gonna CRASH! STUPID ALIEN!  
  
Pointy Bird From Below: *looks up at Dib* ...Ee! Stupid alien! Ee! Stupid alien!  
  
Other Less-Pointy-But-Still-Pointy Bird: Dag, cut it out.  
  
[o_O Cameo Nicktoon apperance. Yay!]  
  
Zim: I know the controls, STINK BEAST! Move out of the way.  
  
Dib: But if I move than I'll fall out!  
  
Zim: THERE IS NO TI---*Crash*  
  
Dib: *crashed* *picks up his bent glasses* Geez, Zim. Why did you put me in the driver's "seat" anyway?  
  
Zim: *picks up his eyeball* Because I wanted to attempt at being a...Passenger seat...driver.  
  
Dib: Why?! WHY?! I trusted that you knew what you were doing!  
  
*Zoom out onto PpG*  
  
Blossom: Boys. They always argue.  
  
Bubbles: They always crash things, too. *points to the destruction thingy*  
  
Blossom & Buttercup: *gasp* THEY DESTROYED IT!  
  
Zim: *looks up* Well, whaddya know, we did! AHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Dib: *sighs with relief* Good. The earth is MOMENTARILY SAVED from the evils of...little girls. Man, that sounds wrong.  
  
Zim: Momentarily? Oh yes. I'm going to destroy it soon. AAHHAHAHA!!  
  
Dib: Yeah...exactly ._. a paranormal investigator/hero's work is never done.  
  
Zim: ...Yeah sure. Hey...*looks around* Where's Gir? o_O;  
  
Bubbles: *pouting* I can't believe you're dead *hugs destruction thingy* Oh. Gir? He's right over there *points at the sky*  
  
Zim: What? Where?  
  
Dib: THERE! In that miniplane!  
  
Gir: WEEEHEEE!!  
  
Zim: O_O GIR! PUT THE SUPER-LASER AIRCRAFT BACK!  
  
Gir: No! *lands* I'm having too much fun!! WATCH THIS! *shoots a laser at Zim's head*  
  
Zim: *ducks and gets his hair blown off* O_O  
  
Dib: Oooo!  
  
Bubbles: HE'S BALD!  
  
Blossom: We saw him without his hair earlier.   
  
Bubbles: ...Oh yeah! ^_^  
  
Zim: FOOLS! *looks around* You can't see me. I'm invisible. *hides his head*  
  
Dib: *smirks* We can ALL see you, Zim.  
  
Zim: Really---I--I mean--NO YOU CAN'T!  
  
Dib: *snickers*  
  
Gir: WEEE!!! *shoots everywhere*  
  
Blossom: EVERYONE! HIDE YOUR HEADS! HE'S ON A RAMPAGE!  
  
Bubbles: *looks around nervously*  
  
Gir: BUBBLES!   
  
Bubbles: Yes?   
  
Gir: WATCH OUUT!! ^_____^ *shoots a laser at Bubbles*  
  
Bubbles: *stares*  
  
*Dramatic view from behind laser going towards Bubbles*  
  
Bubbles: NOOOO!!!  
  
Gir: Hee!  
  
Bubbles: *becomes bald* ...*bawls* WAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Blossom: Uh oh...  
  
Gir: o.O Is that baaad?  
  
Buttercup: Eww...Bubbles is baaald!  
  
Dib: *laughing* Stupid girls. All they care about is their hair. Hair doesn't matter a bit to m---*gets zapped*  
  
Gir: EHEHEHEH!!!  
  
Dib: ...AHHHHH!!!! I'M BALD!!!!!  
  
Blossom: If we don't get rid of Gir we'll ALL be bald! Come on, girls!  
  
Bubbles: *growls* GIR!!!!  
  
Gir: Yeesss??  
  
Bubbles: GIT DOWN HERE ;_;  
  
Gir: *gets down there* Yeeess?  
  
Bubbles: *beats Gir up, PpG style, with Blossom and Buttercup joining in*  
  
Dib: *to camera, during fight* What makes people like their show, eh? I just don't see it.  
  
Bubbles: *after thouroughly beating Gir up* Yay! Now where's Zim? We have to get him, too!  
  
Dib: *folds arms* The alien has left to an undisclosed location.  
  
Blossom: Tell us, you meanie.  
  
Dib: But you're trying to destroy my home town! You think I'd tell you where my enemy is?!  
  
Buttercup: Well, maybe you could just move away so you don't get blown up. Then would you tell us?  
  
Dib: Actuallythat'saprettygoodideabut NO!  
  
Bubbles: What if we give you caaandy?  
  
Dib: I don't believe in candy. -_-  
  
Blossom: How about a visit to the Cartoon Network studio place?  
  
Dib: I don't believe in going to another cartoon's company. YOU JUST WANT TO BRAINWASH ME INTO LEAVING NICK!  
  
Bubbles: *innocently* Who's Nick? And I thought you weren't gay...  
  
Dib: NICK IS MY COMPANY!  
  
Bubbles: Well gee, you don't have to get all mad about it.   
  
Dib: Yes I do.  
  
Blossom: WHATEVER. Ok. If we give you a lifetime pass backstage to Mystery Mysteries will you tell us?  
  
Dib: *sweatdrop* Well...What else you got?  
  
Buttercup: A lifetime membership to...uh...Some other place?  
  
Dib: YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO TRICK ME! I won't fall for it.  
  
Blossom: *waves backstage passes in front of Dib's face*   
  
Dib: ...No. I'm NOT falling for this. *Very a matter of factly* Those don't have hypnotic powers like Zim's ZIT did.  
  
Blossom: Fine, we give up. *Hintingly, for lack of a better word* I guess we'll neeever know where Zim went.  
  
Dib: YES! Now you'll NEVER know that he hid in the basement of the local beauty parlor! ...Oops. I DIDN'T SAY THAT!  
  
Blossom: *grins* Yes you did!  
  
Dib: Crud. I have to learn to control myself. *kicks a pebble*  
  
Blossom: Let's go girls! To the beauty parlor!  
  
*PpG exit PpG style. Blah.*  
  
Dib: Now I don't have any means of getting off the top of this stupid building, and I jepordized the entire city. Ohhh boy. -_-  
  
Gir: *twitches in pain* *happily, nonetheless* Dib! You can use me if you get me back together.  
  
Dib: *turns around* ...How do I do THAT?  
  
Gir: ...I dunno! ^_^  
  
Dib: Greaaat.  
  
Gir: ...OH! I know! You can use THIS *pushes a little remote over* to call the Vooty thingy. Zim doesn't have it right now.   
  
Dib: *picks up remote* Ooo...Alien technology...*pulls out mini camera and takes snapshot*  
  
Gir: Just uuuuse it! Before I explooode! ...Which...actually wouldn't be too bad!  
  
Dib: Ok, fine. *clicks*  
  
*Five seconds later*  
  
Dib: Whassat noise?  
  
Gir: THE VOOT THING IS COMING!  
  
Dib: Alright!  
  
*Twenty seconds later*  
  
Dib: *in the Voot Cruiser* How does this thing work??  
  
Gir: *licking a lolipop, and somehow magically normal again* I dunno!  
  
Dib: *presses a button* *Voot Cruiser goes into Hyper Speed* AHHH!!  
  
Gir: EEEE!!!  
  
Previously Mentioned Pointy Bird: Look! Someone up there know how to EE! EE with me, my brother! EE!!  
  
Other Previously Mentioned Pointy Bird: Dag, cut it out.  
  
  
  
~~Will Zim be completely destroyed by the time Dib and Gir get to the beauty parlor?! Will the PpG have manicures by then?!   
Will Bubbles have hair again?! Will the Pointy Birds EVER reveal their TRUE identities?! (If you don't know who they are, then you   
need help XD) Find out...Whenever I get back to writing this fic! Which might not be for a while! So bear (bare?) with me! I'm a busy girl!  
  



End file.
